bubblewitch2fandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Every now and then, there's an event ongoing in Bubble Witch 2 Saga. You'll get a notification when you open the game. Events can last for a whole week or as little as four hours. There will be a timer for the length of the event duration on the right of the screen. There are Sale Events, Special Campaign Events, Help Nero! Events, and Help Nero Together! Events. Some events are dedicated to special times or dates of the year. Note that not all events are shown in the bullets. Events In Sale Events, there are discounts on selected Gold Bar purchases in the shop. You can access the discounts by clicking on the + next to the gold bars (at the top left of the screen) or by clicking on the in-game event notification button on the right of the screen. *April 3rd - April 7th 2015 Spring Sale - 30% off selected gold bars. Spring Sale (April) Prices.png| Spring Sale (April 3 - April 7 2015) Special Campaign Events In Special Campaign Events, you can buy gold bars and get up to 24 hours of unlimited lives. *March ??th - March ??th 2015 Stella's Sale *June 26th - June 30th 2015 *July 4th - July 6th 2015 *July 31st - August 3rd 2015 *September 1st - September 4th 2015 'Funday Sale' Help Nero! Events In Help Nero! events, you drop bubbles to the cauldrons until you collect a certain number and you get rewards. *May 23rd - May 26th 2015 Collect 4000 bubbles to get two fire bubble boosters. *June 8th - June 10th 2015 Collect 3000 bubbles to get two fire bubble boosters. *June 14th 2015 Collect 2000 bubbles to get two fire bubble boosters. *July 23rd - July 26th 2015 Collect 3000 bubbles to get one lava bubble booster. *August 10th - August 12th 2015 Collect 1000 purple bubbles to get three lava bubble boosters. *September 3rd - September 9th 2015 Collect 10000 bubbles to get a treasure chest full of rewards. *September 13th 2015 Collect 3000 bubbles to get one lava bubble booster. Help_Nero_1.png| Help Nero! (May 23 - May 26 2015) Help_Nero_2.png| Help Nero! (June 8 - June 10 2015) Help_Nero_3.png| Help Nero! (June 14 2015) Help Nero Together! Events In Help Nero Together! Events, all players must drop the bubbles into the cauldrons until the bubbles collected from all players is 8 billion. *July 7th - July 10th 2015 Collect 8 billion bubbles to get one morphing wand booster and a chest full of rewards. Not enough bubbles were collected so no rewards from the chest were given. *July 31st - August 2nd 2015 Collect 8 billion bubbles to get one +10 bubbles booster and a chest full of rewards. Not enough bubbles were collected so no rewards from the chest were given. *August 14th - August 17th 2015 Collect 8 billion bubbles to get two fairy potions and a chest full of rewards. *August 26th - August 29th 2015 Collect 8 billion bubbles to get one +10 bubbles booster and a chest full of rewards (Three lava bubble boosters, two fairy potion boosters, and one morphing wand booster. *September 15th - September 18th 2015 Collect 8 billion bubbles to get two lava bubbles and a chest full of rewards. Gallery Gallery= New Event 150821.png|New Event. New Event 150603.png|Help Nero and get 2 Fire Bubbles as a reward! Ends Wednesday 3rd June 2015. New Event 150721.png|New challenge! You have just 6 hours to collect 400 GREEN Bubbles. Wands at the ready! Ends 21st July 2015. New Event 150811.png|Last chance to win! You need to shoot 1000 purple bubbles to get the prize! Ends 11th August 2015. New Event 150817.png|Last chance! Team up with other fans, shoot them bubbles and you could win prizes! Ends 17th August 2015. New Event 150819.png|Go GREEN in our new event! Collect 300 green bubbles for your chance to win a prize! Ends 19th August 2015. |-| Rewards= Event Achieved - +10 Extra Bubble.png|+10 Extra Bubble Achieved! Event Achieved - Fairy Potion.png|Fairy Potion Achieved! Event Achieved - Fire Bubble.png|Fire Bubble Achieved! Event Achieved - Lava Potion.png|Lava Potion Achieved! Event Achieved - Rainbow Bubble.png|Rainbow Bubble Achieved! Event Achieved - Morphing Wand.png|Morphing Wand Achieved! Event Achieved - Chest Potion.png|Chest Potion Achieved! __NOEDITSECTION__ Trivia *When you quit a level during a Help Nero! or Help Nero Together! event, the collected bubbles are not saved in the game. *Coming soon... Category:Elements